Sono stato fortunato
by Aria Shiffer Rawr
Summary: -Gokudera. Hagamos una promesa. –Soltó de pronto tras unos minutos en silencio rompiendo el silencio./-¿Una promesa? ¿Qué tipo de promesa idiota? – Preguntó con curiosidad, a decir, verdad había visto algo pensativo al guardián de la lluvia mientras cenaban. ·"Sí alguna vez te preguntaran Gokudera sí eres feliz,¿qué dirías?" -Más que feliz..soy afortunado.8059-Summary asqueroso.


_**Sono stato fortunato**_

_#Pareja: 8059_

_#Anime: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_

_#Genero: Romance. (¿)_

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Pertecene a la grandiosa Akira Amano. A la que todos amamos. Asdfasdfgh._

_Esta historia me inspiré en una canción jodidamente bonita y hermosa,al menos para mi,claro._

_Wrinkle-Vocaloid. Gumi._

watch?v=1F_jY-EeFiA&feature=g-vrec

**FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA EN PROCESO,NO SOY PERFECTA.**

**ALGUN PUNTO O COMA DONDE NO DEBEN ESTAR .EN PROCESO DE SER EXTERMINADO POR EL CHINO CUDEIRO. (?)**

* * *

Era un día algo nublado, finas gotas empezaban a caer del cielo. Golpeteando suavemente contra la ventana,para volverse más fuerte al paso de los minutos.

Apoyado contra la ventana observaba los jardínes de la mansión mientras la lluvía iba cayendo,sus ojos verdes no se encontraban mirando algún punto específico, más bien parecía estar en otro sitio en ese momento.

Se apartó de la ventana y se sentó frente al escritorio de caoba que tenía en su habitación,apoyo su mejilla contra su mano,mientras que con la otra acariciaba con sus dedos la portada de un albúm.

Suspiró despacio y alcanzó una caja de cigarrillos, sacando uno y llevandolo a sus labios, para encerdelo y dejar escapar humo de entre ellos. Sabía que sí él, estuviese en ese momento ahí,sentado en la cama le regañaría por fumar y no estar acostado con él a su lado.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa triste,con sus dedos rozo la portada abriéndola al fin al igual seguramente que el dolor latente en su pecho.

Sus ojos miraban todas las fotagrafías que habían en este, estás eran recientes de hace relativamente poco. No es que amará tener este tipo de recuerdos,pero agradecía que el idiota como le llamaba él, insistierá en ello. Ahora tenía muchos recuerdos suyos, de los dos,juntos.

Cogió el cigarrillo entre sus dejos y dejó su cabeza recostarse contra la mullida silla negra del escritorio. Cerró los ojos y empezó a recordar cuando todo empezó, quién le iba a decir que al final a quien no aguantaba, acabaría estando con él y enamorandose.

Se reiría si se lo hubiesen dicho años atrás, cuando era un chiquillo demasiado impulso y con bastante temperamento. Ahora...no tanto,reprimió una risa.

Y...empezó a recordar la primera vez que se vieron.

.

.

.

_La primera vez que se vieron fue el comienzo, aunque ellos aún no lo supieran. Tenían el presentimiento que algo sucedería con ambos. Difícil de creer, la verdad..._

_-¡Idiota del Béisbol! ¡Ten más respeto a Juundaime!- Y ahí iba de nuevo las tan comunes peleas entre sus dos amigos. Sólo pudo sonreír con resignación._

_-Gokudera-kun,camate. No es para tanto. –Intentó intervenir como las veces anteriores sabiendo que era imposible,el alumno del espartano Hitman._

_El castaño negó escuchando la risa despreocupada de la lluvía mientras el albino le gritaba como siempre,era tan común ya. Sonrió aunque siempre estuvieran así sabía que ambos se preocupaban por el otro._

.

.

.

Ahora que lo pensaba...su Décimo sí que tuvo que aguantar sus peleas tan comunes. Vaya la paciencia que les tenía, pero así era Juundaime, tenía un corazón que no le cabía. Por eso siempre le admiró y le fue fiel como mano derecha. Porque le sacó de aquel pozo sin fondo donde se encontraba sumergido dándole así su amistad y una familia.

Y...¿por qué no? También gracias a él,conoció al idiota. Aunque al principió lo único que quería era hacerle estallar en miles de pedazos con sus bombas,por robarle la atención de su Décimo. Fue en las dos primeras personas en las que aprendió a confiar completamente, aunque el segundo fue un poquito más tarde que en Juundaime.

.

.

.

_-¡Yo! Volvamos a casa juntos Gokudera. –Sonreía el moreno. Había terminado sus practicas. Y Tsuna había terminado por marcharse antes que sus dos amigos,por culpa de su espartano tutor. Así que el espadachín fue en busca del albino para volver ambos juntos a casa, de todas formas tenían que ir por el mismo camino._

_-Chst,no molestes friki del béisbol. –Estaba molesto por no haber podido acompañar al Décimo y ahora tenía que ir con el idiota que tenía delante. No le hacía ninguna gracia._

_-Mo,mo. Venga no seas así. –Riendo pasó su brazo por encima del hombro de la tormenta y le arrastró a hacía la salida mientras esté se quejaba y le gritaba que le soltase._

_-¡Eres molesto! –Gritó y así fueron todo el camino,entre risas despreocupadas por parte del moreno y gritos enfurruñados del ojiverde._

_Sí,en verdad. Era realmente molesto tener que coger ambos el mismo camino,era evidente el enfado del albino. Tsk,no le cabía bien para nada aquel idiota siempre sonriendo. _

_Lo peor era que todos los días debían encontrarse tanto como para volver como para ir ambos a recoger a su querido Décimo._

_._

_._

_._

Exahaló otra calada de su cigarrillo casi a la mitad. Sí,al principio odiaba tener que ir con el friki, pero empezó a acostumbrarse a ello, aunque no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura que le agradaba las charlas que a veces mantenían de vuelta a casa, cuando dejaban al castaño en su casa y se despedían de él.

Se acostumbró a su presencia,seguramente demasiado. Inclusó ahora en el presente, el no tenerlo cerca a él, le formaba un nudo en el estómago y se sentía vacío, nada llenaba ese vacio solo él...y lo sabía. Chasqueó la lengua y siguió pasando las páginas del albúm recordando todo lo vivido con su Fagmilia.

.

.

.

_-No subestimes a los Vongola. –Completamente serio,miró a su oponente de Kyokuyo, Chikusa Kakimoto._

_Lanzó varias dimánitas contra él,al encontrarse despitado aún. Dando así por finalizada la batalla, suspiro con pesadez, chst...era obvio que ganaría todo por su Décimo._

_La explosión de sus bombas hizó llenar el lugar de humo,mientras el Décimo Vongola corría por el centro de Namimori agitado buscando a su amigo._

_-¡Gokudera-kun! –Gritó el ojimiel al ver al albino sentado en el suelo y herido pero por suerte al parecer estaba bien._

_-¡Décimo! ¿Por qué está aquí?- Se sorprendió de ver a su querido Juundaime allí._

_-Yo...Vine a avisarte de que los de Kokuyo estaban tras ti. –Tras recuperarse de la agitación y carrera._

_-¿Vino hasta aquí sólo para decírmelo? –Sus ojos brillaron de emoción ante la respuesta del castaño.- No se preocupe por eso Juundaime,me acabo de encargar de él. –Se giró y ambos observaron el lugar donde habían explotado las dinámitas, viendo que allí no había nadie._

_Volvieron a girar tras escuchar la voz del oponente, estaba de pie frente a ellos lanzo su ataue de agujas hacía el dame-chico. Este cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos al no sentir el impacto._

_Quedando mudo al ver que quién había recibido el ataque por él, era su autodenominada mano derecha._

_-Corra...décimo. –Mumuró antes de caer al suelo completamente herido por ese último ataque._

_El castaño miró asustado a su amigo y cuándo pensó que estaba todo pérdido sintió un impacto contra el suelo._

_-¡Yamamoto! –Gritó entre sorprendido y aliviado de ver a su amigo._

_-¡Yo! Estaba paseando y escuché el alboroto.- Sonrió al castaño y volvió su mirada para observar al inconsciente Smoking Bomb.- Vine y...Lo que está pasando no es nada bueno._

_Miró hacía el frente,frunciendo su seño y contrayendo su cara. Estaba claramente molesto al ver al albino en ese estado. Era una persona pacífica,pero ese juego de la mafia estaba llegando lejos. No dejaría que ese tipo se fuera inmune ante el ataque contra sus amigos,más especialmente contra el ojiverde._

_-"__**Yamamoto no suele enfadarse**__" –Pensó Tsuna asombrado de ver a su amigo así. Aunque lo entendía,Yamamoto consideraba un amigo a Gokudera aunque a este le resultará irritante el friki del béisbol como le llamaba él._

_Por suerte la policía aparecía llegando y ante eso Chikusa de marchó,después de todo el oponente de la lluvía era Ken,no él._

_Ambos gritaron al albino que resistierá,mientras el moreno le movía y cogía en brazos,tenían que llevarlo para que fuese atendido. Shamal,pensaron ambos._

_Mientras corrían hacía Nami-chuu,Tsuna observaba al albino en la espalda de Yamamoto. Nunca había visto tan enfadado a Yamamoto,se preocupaba por el Italiano y sonrió ligeramente ante eso._

_._

_._

_._

Sí seguramente su querido Décimo fue el primero en darse cuenta que su relación aún no muy sólida iba creciendo poco a poco, sin prisas, ni pasos gigantescos.

Tal vez,el castaño en el fondo sabía que ellos terminarían así. Y...acertó de pleno.

Se levantó y fue a un vaso al armario que estaba a escasos metros de donde se encontraba sentado, sacando a su vez una botella de Vodka, se sirvió y se sentó de nuevo. Volviendo a mirar la lluvía caer.

.

.

.

_Después de aquello lucharón contra Mukuro Rokudo y su banda. Lograron salir victoriosos de eso, además Tsuna había conseguido otro amigo como Lancia. Una vez terminada la batalla, todos fueron atendidos y recuperandose de las heridas lentamente._

_Para dar paso a las locuras al estilo Vongola de nuestro arcobaleno favorito,desde el crucero super lujoso con todos sus amigos. Hasta su llegada a MafiaLand,aunque siempre el Hitman estuviese a punto de matar del susto a Tsuna un día de estos con todo al estilo Vongola,todos sus amigos se había divertido. Y veía que sus amistades se iban divirtiendo,aunque a su manera._

_Mientras una gota de sudor surcaba la nuca del castaño al ver las típicas peleas de Yamamoto y Gokudera, donde después se incluían extremadamente como Ryohei o incluso Lambo. ¿Cómo podía con todo aquello? Negó,no había nada que hacer,lloró internamente._

_._

_._

_._

Su Fagmilia en poco tiempo empezó a crecer. No sólo eran ya ellos, sino también el idiota de cabeza de césped y la estúpida vaca.

-Hm...No. No sólo eran ellos, Nana-san, Bianchi, I-Pin,Kyoko...todos eramos ya una familia, que iba creciendo poco a poco. –Admitió el albino ocultando una sonrisa en el vaso que se llevaba a su labios para beber un poco.

Y menudo familia que tenían ahora, habían atravesado muchas cosas en muchas ocasiones. Pero siempre juntos, eso era algo que les había enseñado Tsuna a todos ellos, a sus guardianes, amigos y fagmilia.

No quería ni pensar que sería de él,sino se hubiese encontrado con Tsuna. Marcando a cada uno un destino alrededor del atributo del cielo.

.

.

.

_A pesar de eso, vinó otra batalla está vez por los anillos Vongola contra Varia. La cuál gracias a Dios,lograrón salir victoriosos. Tsuna estaba contento de que todos estuvieran bien,odiaba ver a sus amigos heridos por todo eso de la mafia. Yamamoto había salido victorioso contra su pelea contra Squalo, la verdad todos se preocuparon ante la pérdida de algunos de ellos,como la de Lambo o incluso Gokudera. Menos mal que al final Tsuna le hizó recapacitar sobre que su vida era más importante,si no no podrían volver a estar todos juntos y divertirse. Sonrió al recordar aquello, aún más se rió al recordar que Gokudera le había dicho que tenía que vencer,claro que lo haría,sujetó al albino antes de que cayera por las heridas y la batalla expuesta hace nada._

_Ganaría no sólo por Tsuna y los demás,si no porque Gokudera le había amenazado con que tenía que ganar. Él ganaría para sus amigos como su tan extremo Sempai,que dió todo en su batalla._

_Ahora que lo pensaba,se sentía algo más cercano a Gokudera aunque...miró al albino quién se encontraba escuchando a su Décimo como él le llamaba. Su amistad no era tanta como la que tenía con Tsuna,no le gustaba del todo eso. Y se sorprendía ante ese pensamiento. Lo omitió de su cabeza y se acercó a sus amigos riendo._

_._

_._

_._

_Otra batalla más,está vez habían sido enviados a un batalla en el futuro. No se esperaba para nada todo aquello. Sí le preguntasen a Gokudera ahora,diría que no le gustó nada. No sólo por Millefiore o Byakuran,sino que en ese futuro Yamamoto no era el mismo. Aunque era entendible,pero la mafia había hecho mella en eso, la sonrisa no era igual que 10 años atrás._

_Se preguntaba sí en el futuro el idiota del béisbol sería así._

_La verdad le sorprendió la pequeña bronca que le echó sobre no dejar a nadie más que a Tsuna entrar en su corazón,mientras los demás también estaban allí, como una familia o amigos que eran. Así pudo combatir y luchar junto al guardián de la lluvía, había tenido miedo y por eso de su comportamiento tan excesivo con el friki. Pero todo había acabo bien,eso le alegraba._

_Tras derrotar al enemigo, consiguieron volver a su tiempo y a la pacífica Namimori. Pensaba que estaría tranquilo pero eso le duró poco._

_Últimamente se sentía más furioso de lo normal. ¿El motivo? Quisiera o no admitirlo, era culpa del friki del béisbol, antes le daba igual o eso quería pensar. Pero ahora, cada vez que me veía a las féminas acercarse a él,se ponía de mal humor...más del habitual._

_Este hecho sólo consiguió confundirlo más y hacerle estar en las nubes siempre pensativo para luego dar paso a una rabieta por su parte y marcharse por ahí,queriendo estar solo. Pero siempre disculpándose con su Décimo por marcharse a veces,sin él o antes de tiempo._

_Tanto Tsuna como Yamamoto, se dieron cuenta que el albino se estaba alejando esos días de ellos. Y eso les empezaba a preocupar, ya de por sí era raro que estuviera detrás del castaño como su fiel mano derecha._

_._

_._

_._

Movió sus hombros,recordaba aquellas batallas. Aunque se sintió fatal por haber pérdido el combate contra Belphegor, le alegró las palabras que el castaño le dijo. De ahí que le dijera al idiota que tenía que ganar aunque antes de caer no pudó reprimir el pensamiento de que tuviese cuidado. Sí,seguramente fue en ese momento que inconscientemente había empezado a haber una brecha en su interior por la cuál el moreno se estaba colando en su corazón.

Su relación se fortaleció con su viaje al futuro. Admitía que tenía miedo,pero lo que más le preocupaba y horrorizaba era un Yamamoto como en ese futuro, donde su sonrisa no era la misma,ni él tampoco.

Se levantó cansado dejando el vaso en la mesa y el cigarrillo apagado en el cenicero,levantándose y cogiendo su chaqueta,poniéndosela encima de su camisa roja.

.

.

.

_-Oi,Gokudera. –Estuvo toda la mañana buscando al albino, su comportamiento rayaba la preocupación. Al fin, lo encontró. Apoyado contra la barandilla de la azotea y con una cigarrillo entre sus labios. Y su seño siempre fruncido,sonrió ampliamente y se acercó._

_-¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó cortante y sin ganas de tener al atributo de la lluvía con él, en ese momento. Eso detuvo al espadachín que se quedó mudo, raro, Gokudera no lo había insultado como siempre._

_-...¿Qué te sucede Gokudera? – Dejó de sonreír y adquirió un todo serio con tintes de preocupación. El albino sólo chasqueo con ira su lengua al mirarle de reojo y verlo de nuevo con esa faceta del furuto. No le gustaba, nada._

_-Nada que a ti deba importarte,Idiota. – Tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó, hartó de estar ahí dispuesto a marcharse._

_-Tsuna y yo estamos preocupados por tu comportamiento,Gokudera. Lo menos que puedes hacer es decirnos que te pasa. – Habló antes de que el ojiverde quisiera marcharse._

_-Tsk...ya me disculparé y hablaré con Décimo. – Pusó fin a la conversación,sólo le debía explicaciones a su Décimo no al idiota que tenía ahora allí,junto a él._

_Pero claro eso no le gustó en lo más mínimo al moreno. Siempre Tsuna, empezaba a molestarle aquello. Aunque sabía que no era culpa del castaño, pensó que su relación con la tormenta había mejorado pero parecía que este no tenía más ojos que para Tsuna._

_-Oi, Gokudera. No sería mucho mejor que te declarases ya a Tsuna. O al menos sí quieres que él no se de cuenta ocultarlo un poco, al menos. – Se sentía furioso por la actitud del albino, siempre pendiente del castaño sin ver a nadie más._

_Lo siguiente sí alguien le preguntaba no se lo esperaba, y albino tampoco. Fue puro instinto e impulso._

_Había tirado con fuerza de la camisa al moreno, y este sorprendido no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que sus labios chocarón con fuerza. Pudó sentir como la tormenta temblaba. No pensó,normalmente no lo hacía así que rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de aquel italiano tan explosivo, correpondiendo al beso tornandolo más dulce que al principio._

_._

_._

_._

Cerró la puerta tras salir de la habitación, caminando por los largos y amplios pasillos de la mansión Vongola. Algunos se encontraban en Japón, como Lambo y Ryohei, visitando el primero a la madre del Décimo y el segundo a su hermana de forma extrema.

Los demás estarían por ahí desperdigados por la mansión o como la nube persiguiendo hasta golperar a su ex-tutor Cavallone. Mientras después peleaba contra Rokudo, aunque está vez había más silencio. Eso era buena o mala señal, quién sabe.

.

.

.

_Después del beso, habían pasado unos días. No hizó falta que Gokudera dijera nada, porque la risa de Yamamoto y el como le apretaba con fuerza contra él,fue lo suficiente para que ambos entendierán que aquello era mutuo. Se sonrojaba hasta la médula cuando el idiota le besaba de impoviso o incluso le decía que le quería en el oido._

_Pidió disculpas a su Décimo por el comportamiento,pero la sonria del castaño le dió a entender que ya sabía lo que ocurría entre sus guardianes, mientras se esuchaba las quejas y explicaciones de un sonrojado albino al castaño y la risa del moreno ante la escena._

_Ahora caminaban juntos tras dejar a Tsuna en su casa y despedirse de él. Se encontraban en un silencio que lejos parecía ser incómodo._

_-Oi Gokudera, ¿quieres vener a mi casa a cenar? –Preguntó mirándo al ojiverde con una sonrisa en sus labios._

_Este sólo pudo desviar la mirada ligeramente sonrojado mientras aceptaba la propuesta. Una vez llegaron a casa del espadachín, les saludó el padre de este, mientras iban a dejar las mochilas en la habitación de Yamamoto y bajaban para comer algo._

_Entre risas,quejas y algún que otro sonrojo por parte del albino,se hizó tarde para volver y el moreno no le dejó irse diciendo que se quedaría a dormir hoy en su casa._

_Ahora acostado en el futón y el otro en la cama, se mantenián en silencio sabiendo que el contrarío aún estaba despierto._

_-Gokudera...-Se asomó por el borde la cama y el italiano le miró esperando que continuará. Para después ser cogido por la muñeca en un ademán para que se levantase y así lo hizó confuso para que la lluvía tirará de él y lo metiese consigo en la cama. Abrazándole para que no se escapará._

_-¡Tú! ¡Suéltame! –Se quejaba revolviendose entre sus brazos y bufando molesto,pero sólo sintió como respuesta que lo acurrucaba más contra él._

_Se dio por vencido sabiendo que no conseguiría nada y menos con el idiota del béisbol,así que se dejó abrazar relajándose._

_-Gokudera. Hagamos una promesa. –Soltó de pronto tras unos minutos en silencio rompiendo el silencio._

_-¿Una promesa? ¿Qué tipo de promesa idiota? – Preguntó con curiosidad, a decir, verdad había visto algo pensativo al guardián de la lluvia mientras cenaban._

_-Cuando uno de nosotros muera,sonreiremos. Y no,dejaremos que la tristeza no hunda. Viviremos por el otro. –Alzó el rostro de Hayato para ver como este se quedaba mudo por las palabras del beisbolista y guardián.- ¿Qué dices? _

_-Que eres idiota...pero, es una promesa. –Murmuró apretando con fuerza la camiseta del mayor entre sus dedos. Quién solo sonrió y beso a su pequeña tormenta,abrazandole contra él para dormir a gusto._

_-Un promesa que mantendremos siempre, Gokudera. –Murmuró y recibió un asentimiento por el albino y ambos se durmieron._

_._

_._

_._

Llegó a las escaleras y empezó a bajarlas, al parecer la lluvía ya iba menguando. Menos mal,era buena señal, de que el cielo dejaría de estar tan nublado.

Se detuvo y cambió de dirrección para recoger un par de flores que había dejado en remojo para que no se marchitarán a la espera de que la lluvía parara para poder salir.

Observó el ramo de flores y sonrió saliendo de mansión, caminando hasta su destino. Mientras aún los recuerdos inundaban su mente. Recuerdos que atesoraría hasta que el día que su vida llegará a su fin.

.

.

.

_Años después en la mansión Vongola y Tsuna con el puesto ya de Décimo Vongola. Se encontraba con sus demás guardianes allí, había habido una reunión larga y extendida, por las peleas habituales de sus ya crecidos guardianes. Nunca cambiarían aunque en varios aspectos había cambiado bastante. Sí,toda una familia._

_Al final el esparto ex-tutor del Vongola Dechimo, acabó sacando a todos a patadas para que el castaño continuará con su trabajo quién solo lloró internamente por ello._

_Una vez fuera todos se dispersaron por ahí a saber a que hacer. La nombrada mano derecha del Décimo salió al jardín,no tenía nada que hacer en ese momento, se encontraba pensativo. Últimamente el idiota estaba algo distante, ¿algo iría mal? Pensó con preocupación que sus facciones no demostraban._

_Se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol mierando el estanque todo estaba en silencio, estaba a gusto. Pero a la vez no, eso hacía que pensará más y más en el tema. Pero su línea de pensamientos se vio disuelta por la voz ronca de otra persona._

_-Te estaba buscando, Hayato. –Giró la cabeza viendo al espadachín apoyado contra el arból y sonriendo. Alzón una ceja y volvió su vista a algún punto del lugar._

_-Ya me has encontrado,idiota. ¿Para qué me buscas? – Mantenía su semblante tranquilo,con el seño ligeramente fruncido._

_-Ma,ma. ¿Andas de mal humor, cariño? –Preguntó riendo y situandose frente a la tormenta y poniéndose rodillas frente a él._

_-No tientes a tu suerte,Takeshi. ¿Para que me buscabas? ¿Te has cansado de ignorarme y me buscas ahora? – Preguntó con la tranquilidad que no sentía y una sonrisa burlona._

_- Oh, ya veo. Con que es eso. Estás molesto porque estos días no te he prestado atención,eh. –Vió la sonrisa borrarse de los labios tan adictivos para él y alzó su mano acariciando la mejilla del molesto chico._

_-Quita. –Apartó la mano con brusquedad poniéndose en pie al instante,no tenía que aguantarle, por muy novios que ambos fueran._

_-Tenía un motivo y buscaba la forma de decirlo y..pedirtelo. –Se pusó en pie y acorralo al ojiverde. Quién le miraba sin entenderle._

_-¿Pedirme el qué? –Ladeo su cabeza con curiosidad que no se molestó en ocultar, poco le ocultaba ya al idiota frente a él._

_-Gokudera Hayato, quiero que seas mío por siempre. – Murmuró para que el chico le escuchará y pegó su frente contra la del más bajito._

_-¿Qué dices? - ¿No era ya acaso suyo? Ejem..de diversas formas,claro._

_Negó con suavidad y cogió una de las manos del guardián, beso con suavidad y con la otra sacó de su chaqueta una cajita,abriéndola y sacando de ella un anillo de compromiso. Esto hizó que Gokudera se quedará mudo y con la boca abierta._

_Yamamoto sonrió y colocó el anillo en su dedo,esperando la respuesta del albino. Quién sólo negó asustando al moreno, para después sentir unos brazos pasar por su cuello y un –"Seré tuyo por siempre"- ahogado cuando este le beso sellando aquello._

_._

_._

_._

Se cruzó con su hermana quién sólo le palmeo el hombro al pasar por su lado. Ella sabía a donde se dirigía. El sonrió levemente para seguir su camino,por el sendero de piedras que iban acercandole más a su destino.

.

.

.

_La lluvía azotaba con fuerza, mientras ellos corrían para socorres a los guardianes y equipos mandados a aquella misión contra esa familia enemiga. Tsuna no se equivocó cuando su super intuición le decía que perdería a alguien importante en su familia, y sólo pudo mirar asustado a su mano derecha quién corría con él a su lado seguido de los demás, asustados y preocupados así estaban todos._

_Y cuando llegaron, el aire se le escapo de los pulmones a Gokudera. Quería pensar que todo aquello era un mal sueño, que todos estaban en casa disfrutando de un día tranquilo. Bueno,todo lo tranquilo que se podía con sus peleillas entre todos más por costumbre que por otra cosa. O ver al idiota llamándole para ver como la lluvía caía._

_Pero no, no ver la lluvía de esta forma. No ver como había cuerpos en el suelo, algunos aliados otros enemigos. Y menos aún ver el cuerpo del portador del atributo de la lluvía entre ellos, en el mar de sangre de ahí. _

_Las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus verdes ojos, acercándose sin importarle nada hasta el cuerpo que iba perdiendo poco a poco su calidez, mientras la llama de su vida se iba extinguiendo._

_-Yamamoto...-Le llamó mientra se dejaba caer a su lado y acunaba entre sus brazos al Japonés,quién tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad. Abriendo sus ojos y observando a su ahora esposo al borde el llanto._

_-Oi...Hayato,no llores. – Su voz era rasposa,ambos sabían que no podían hacer ya nada por el ahora agonizante guardián,mientras se escuchaban los lamentos y lagrimas de los demás._

_-¿No llorar? No me pidas algo que no puedo evitar,idiota. –Apretaba con fuerza los puños mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y se fundían con la lluvía._

_-Lo siento. Por dejarte solo. –Cogió la mano del albino donde residía entre sus dedos el anillo que daba paso a la unión entre ambos._

_-¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa, Hayato? – Preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios,mientras la tormenta solo podia llorar e hipar asintiendo,claro que lo recordaba,recordaba todo lo vivido juntos. No quería aquello, no quería que él le dejase,pero no podía hacer nada,como tampoco pudo hacer nada con la muerte de su madre. Patético._

_-No te mueras, no me dejes...Takeshi,per favore. –Pidió lo último en italiano entrelazando su mano con la del moreno._

_-Hayato, cumple la promesa,recuerda. Lo siento,me gustaría quedarme,seguir a tu lado. No dejarte nunca,nunca. Ti amo,cariño. –Apretaba con sus últimas fuerzas sus manos entrelazadas._

_-Lo prometo,la cumpliré. Ti amo..ti amo...-Repitió sin parar dejando un último beso en los labios del ahora muerto Yamamoto._

_Lloró y gritó sin importarle nada. No pudó con el dolor, era como un niño llorando y lo era. Había pérdido a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo y no pudo hacer nada,absolutamente nada. Dolía,quemada y ardía en el dolor._

_Ese día el cielo lloró con ellos, al igual que su fagmilia y demás guardianes,por que todos le tenían aprecio al ex-guardián de la lluvía._

_._

_._

_._

Llegó al cementerio Vongola,sí, para aquellos que dierón su vida por Vongola. Se digiró entre las tumbas y lápidas hasta una zona más alejada cerca de un imponente árbol rodeado de varias flores. Yacía una tumba, se acercó e inclinó ante ella. Depositando las flores y mirando la lápida.

-**"Yamamoto Takeshi"-**Leyó acariciando el grabado con sus dedos.

-Aquel por siempre no fue real. Aunque sé que eso no estaba en tu mano, la vida en la mafia es así. Pero...para mi el estar contigo todo este tiempo, ha sido más que eterno. Y siempre seguiré siendo tuyo,Idiota. ¿Nos encontraremos en otra vida,Takeshi? –Preguntó al aire que soplaba moviéndo las hojas.

-Espero que sí. Te echo de menos,friki del béisbol. ¿Sabes? Soy feliz...de haber concido a Tsuna, formar parte de Vongola. De conocerte de haberme enamorado de ti y siempre te amaré,Yamamoto. –Sonrió acariciando el anillo de su dedo.

-Viviré por ti...por los dos. –Sonrió con dulzura mientras acariciaba la tumba por última vez y giraba con las manos en su negra chaqueta.

Feliz sí.

-"_Tuve suerte"- _Pensó.

Tuvo suerte de tener una Fagmilia, de ser aceptado como mano derecha y guardián del Décimo su primer amigo y quién admiraba. De hacerse fuerte para proteger a quiénes quería o intentarlo al menos. Aunque sabía que debía ser más fuerte, y que a veces no se puede salvar siempre a quién más te importa. Porque la vida era así. Pero sobretodo...tuvo la suerte de conocer y encontrar a Yamamoto. De que el destino lo pusiera en su vida,llenandolo todo de risas y color.

Sí le fuese posible vivir otra vez, otra vida...no la aceptaría, porque...elegiría la misma que tenía ahora una y otra vez. Una vida donde se encontrará a todos de nuevo y en especial a Yamamoto.

-Sí... _Sono stato fortunato__.-_Murmuró mientras se alejaba manteniendo la promesa y el amor que sintió,sentía y sentiría toda su vida o la que quedaba de ella,por aquel idiota sonriente guardián de la lluvía...Yamamoto Takeshi.

.

.

.

**THE END.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terminé. Por fin, mi 8059 terminado. Me ha gustado casi el final. El principio bueno...no sé como habrá quedado. Espero que bien. ;/;

Oh sí. Este fic,está especialmente y únicamente dedicado a mi lluvía a la persona más importante en mi jodida vida. (¿) Sentimentalismo Powah!

Haber mi querida Jun,espero que te guste y no me quieras matar por la muerte de Yamamoto. Prometo que la próxima no habrá muerte,será todo bonito y rodeado de unicorninos voladores. (¿) Ok no.

Que te quiero y adsadadsafgda,tomate este fic como dedicatoria a este día tan especial para nosotras. Que...joder,doy gracias de haberte conocido y adsgahadsa,muchas cosas más.

Que te quiero mi querida lluvía,torpe como yo. 3

_Dedicado a mi lluvia de su tormenta._

SADGFADAFGHDADA. Eso es todo,nos vemos.

Recordad, sí quereís amenazarme por matar a Yamamoto,criticarme,lanzarme verduras para hacer una ensalada por el fic,enviad reviews.

Y recordad...VIOLEMOS A REBORN. (¿?) Ok,eso no. xDDD

...

Ciao! ;3

_Aria Shiffer Rawr. _


End file.
